In many downhole fluid production wells, particulate matter production is to be avoided. In view hereof, “sand screens” are often used to exclude particulate matter from fluidic components entering the production apparatus. Sand screens sometimes include a holed base pipe, a filtration medium and a shroud. The filtration medium and shroud are often preassembled as a jacket before installation thereof on the holed base pipe. In order to enhance life of service of the production well and particularly as the wells get deeper, it is common to use higher alloy steels in the base pipe. While this material does indeed present excellent resistance to abrasive degradation, it also promotes an ancillary problem. The problem is related to the method commonly used for attachment of the jacket to the base pipe. Generally, the favored attachment means is by welding. Welding high alloy materials, while being effective from an affixation standpoint, also may cause the high alloy material to corrode more readily. Since wellbore environments are naturally highly corrosive, the drawback associated with welding as noted is particularly detractive.
In view of the foregoing, the art would welcome screen jacket coupling methods and apparatus that avoid welding thereby avoiding the foregoing effects and additionally avoiding, generally necessary, heat treating operations after welding to stress relieve and temper the final product.